Family Photo
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Yoh Asakura weet niks over zijn familie , maar als zijn tante voor de deur staat . Draait zijn wereld op zijn kop , Yoh moet nu in de Douji stijl proberen te overleven , en dat is niet makkelijk Gender-Bender , Yaoi en koppel komt in Chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

**Hey iedereen dit is een heel OCC verhaaltje die ik heb bedacht ! Op Ieder end van een chapter komt iets over de personen ! **

**Nu zou de hij/zij nu moeilijk zijn maar na paar keer lezen , lukt het denk ik wel bey ! **

* * *

_Wat moet ik nu doen ? Ik heb nu geen plek meer om naar toe te gaan . En ken ook geen ander familie leden waar ik kan slapen , hoe zal ik het zeggen beide mijn ouders zijn dood gegaan . Auto ongeluk zou ik zeggen , mijn moeder is dood gegaan aan kanker mijn vader in de auto . _

_Ik ben Yoh Asakura , ben 13 jaar en ben een Dakloze . Het is best grappig als je denkt van hoe kun je niet weten of je familie leden hebt , nou ik heb de zus van mijn moeder één keer gezien . Maar het is al heel lang geleden , ik was denk ik 4 jaar oud of zo . Ze leek op mam en was erg aardig , maar mam heeft nooit iets gezegt over haar . Niet één woord dat vond ik altijd vreemd , zelfs over haar ouders praat ze niet . Zelfde bij papa maar hij had in begin niemand , dus zag ik geen problemen in als bij mam._

_Ik heb effe in een hotel kamer geslapen , tot dat iemand op de deur klopte . _

Yoh werd wakker van het geklop , hij vreef aan zijn ogen als hij gaapte . Hij heeft de hele nacht op zijn stoel gezeten en zitten werken , de bladeren zitten door elkaar . En de koffie zit koud in zijn tas , weer het geklop . Hij stond op en ging naar de deur , zijn voeten sloffen op de grond . "Kom eraan ! "Riep hij als hij zijn sleutel pakte , en deed de deur open . Hij moest de moeite doen om zijn ogen te openen om te zien wie het was , toen hij zijn ogen open deed . "M-Mam?"De vrouw voor hem keek een beetje verbaasd , ze had lang blond haar tot haar rug de onderste tip van haar in gebonden . Ze droeg een Zomer Jurk (groen) met paarse bloemen op , haar bruine ogen zijn lijk zijn moeders ."Oh ! nee nee ! Ik ben niet Keiko , ik ben haar zus ."Legde ze uit en glimlachte , Yoh keek dom naar haar ."Oh sorry.......Ik bedoelde niet zo dat.......Je lijkt op mijn moeder ."Hij glimlachte nerveus naar haar , de vrouw merkte het niet ."ik ben Asanoha Douji , het is al lang geleden dat ik je nog zag Yoh-kun , mag ik je zo noemen ? "Yoh knikte ja en keek terug naar haar gezicht ze leek echt op zijn moeder , maar ze is haar niet . Zoveel jaar geleden dat hij haar nog zag ......"Huh! Kom binnen dan maak ik thee klaar ! "Asanoha knikte nee ."Nee dank je Yoh-Kun , ik moet zo weer meteen naar huis gaan . Ik heb werk te doen , maar je mag op bezoek komen als je wilt . Vandaag is je verjaardag niet ? Hier van ons allemaal . "Ze gaf hem een pakje die in mooi kleuren was ingepakt en een kaartje ."De adres staat er ook op als je wilt bezoeken natuurlijk,dag dag Yoh-Kun! " Zei ze en ging weg , Yoh deed de deur toe en ging naar de living . Hij deed de verpakking weg en keek naar een doos van Koptelefoon 's , en juist zijn lievelings kleur Oranje . "Cool ! Dezen wou ik altijd hebben! "Hij glimlachte maar stopte , en zette het neer ."Dit kan ik eigelijk echt niet aan nemen , ze hebben vast moeilijk gedaan om zo iets te kopen . Waarom hebben ze dit gekocht voor mij ? "Hij ging naar de zetel en ging liggen , hij had dit nooit kunnen kopen eigelijk . Zo iets simpel en kleins , hij heeft geluk gehad om de huur te betalen voor de hotel kamer . Zijn baan begint een last te worden met zijn huiswerk , dat hij niet eens een tijdje naar school kon komen . En een week naar zijn werk , daar heeft hij erg veel problemen gekregen dus kreeg hij de weekends en woensdag werk . Hij krijgt nauwelijks slaap en slaap vaak in de klas , veel geld kan hij niet krijgen . Hij keek naar de briefje die hij heeft gekregen , hij stond beetje op en nam het .Hij deed het open , In de kaart stond

HAPPY B-DAY ! YOH -KUN !

EN NOG VEEL GELUK IN JE JAREN !

Van De Douji 's

Als je ons wilt bezoeken hier is onze adres

12C Funbari straat in Izumo .

_Dus daar wonen ze nou dan gaat ik maar _, hij pakte de doos en ging uit de deur en ging naar onder . Hij zette de doos in zijn rugzak deed op zijn rug , sprong op zijn fiets en reed naar de huis . _Om de pakje terug te brengen . _

Hij kwam voor de trein spoor te staan , en stopte toen het werd gesloten . Ander mensen zoals hij wachte tot dat de trein weg was , Yoh keek rond te zien of Asanoha rond was . Ze was niet lang weg , hij keek naast zich en zag een meisje naast hem staan . Ze had lang bruin haar tot haar rug en had heel verlicht bruine ogen , ze droeg een zwart Tanktop dat tot haar boven navel stopt . Haar zwarte jeans rok komt tot haar knieen , haar zwart schoenen wachte ongeduldig en schopte tegen elkaar op zijn breurt . De meisje keek naast haar als ze Yoh voelts kijken , ze glimlachte Yoh bloosde en keek weg . _Z-Ze is mooi ! _Yoh keek terug en zag dat het meisje naar hem toe kwam , en dichter bij hem ging staan . "Hey hoe is het Yoh-Kun ? "Hij keek verbaasd ."Hoe weet je mijn naam ?! "Ze glimlachte ."Omdat ik je nicht ben suffie ! "Yoh keek versteend , niks kon hij horen . _NICHT ! ? _"Maar ik ken je niet ! Hoe ken jij mij ! "

"Wel mijn mam praat vandaag de hele dag over jou , je bent verjaart vandaga niet ? "Yoh knikte ja en keek terug naar voor als de deur helemaal weg was, de mensen liepen over hij wou ook over gaan maar zijn nicht hield tegen ."Je gaat naar mijn huis he ? Kun je me mee nemen ?"Yoh keek naar haar , en knikte ja na 5 seconden . En nu gaat Yoh verder met zijn nicht op de fiets , naar de Douji huis ."Huh wat is je naam eigelik ?"Vroeg Yoh aan haar ."Mijn naam is Hao Douji , ik ben de oudste van de 3 . "Yoh keek haar aan , maar keek terug voor zich als hij bijna kat over reed."3 ? zijn er dan nog anderen ?"

"Natuurlijk ik heb nog broertje en een zusje , ik zeg niet hoe ze heten . Dan doen ze liever zelf , maar de jongste is heel verlegen . Dus maak haar niet aan het huilen A . U . B . "Yoh knikte ja en werd ongemakkelijk met al dezen info , _het is wel net als of ik nu vandaag in één klap alles te weten kom van mijn familie , maar ....... _Hij keek achter zich via zijn ooghoeken naar Hao , die voor zich uit keek naar de weg . _Waarom heb ik zo gevoel dat vandaag echter raar gaat aflopen . _

Even later kwamen ze beide bij het huis , Yoh keek toe als Hao af stapt en naar de huis ging . Hao stopte en keek naar Yoh ."Kom je nog ? Je moest toch hier zijn niet ?"Yoh bloosde een beetje en moppelde wat , zijn fiets zette hij in de tuin . En ging achter Hao aan , Hao deed de deur open met zijn sleutel , en deed de deur open ."VERRASING ! HAPPY B-DAY HAO ! "Yoh en Hao keken met grote ogen als slingers over hun vliegen , confetie in hun haren kwamen ."Mijn haar ! Mam ! "Riep Hao kwaad ,Asanoha glimlachte gewoon . Ze merkte Yoh toen op ."Yoh-Kun? "De rest keek ook naar hem , Yoh glimlachte erg nerveus."Huh...Hey Tante Asanoha , en .......iedereen ."Yoh haalde zijn rugzak van zijn schouders , en haalde de pakje uit ."Ik kan dit niet hebben sorry."En duwde het in de handen van de man , hij keek naar het pakje en duwde het terug in Yoh 's handen ."Nou ik ook niet , het is van jou doe er mee wat je wilt . Maar geef het niet terug aan de gene die het aan jou gaven ."Yoh keek hem aan , en wou iets zeggen maar Hao onderbrak hem ."Zijt ge ook jarig ! En waarom zeg niemand het mij ! "Riep zij ,een blonde jongen zuchte vervelend ."Heeft ze gedaan , maar je was te druk bezig met je GSM .....Alweer."De jongere naast hem knikte ja , Hao keek kwaad en ging moppelde naar binnen ."Kom ook binnen Yoh-Kun zou fijn zijn als je ook binnen komt."En voor dat Yoh het wist zat hij binnen , hij keek rond in de huis . Het is mooi hier en daar zijt foto 's , een groot T.V een zetel voor , en naast . Yoh keek naar de 2 jongste van het huis , de jonge heet blijkbaar Nao en de jongste heet Tamao .Tamao werd gevonden door Oom Silva , en kwam bij hun wonen 6 jaar terug ."Zo Yoh vertel iets over jouw ouders ."Vroeg Hao vragent , en ging naast heml zitten .Yoh glimlachte ongelukkig ."Nou ik kende mijn moeder niet lang , en mijn vader was bijna nooit thuis ."Hao stopte met glimlachen ,Nao klopte haar op de hoofd . Hao keek kwaad naar Nao maar Nao negeerde haar ."Sorry Yoh ik wist niet.........."Yoh onderbrak haar ."Nah het is okay , gij wist het niet ."Hij drok zijn limonade op , en stond op ."Waar ga je naar toe ? "Hao keek naar Yoh die naar de deur liep ."Wel het is Zaterdag en ik moet gaan werken ."Iedereen keek versteend , en keek dan elkaar aan ."Werken ? "

"Waarom moet je gaan werken , zijt je niet een beetje te jong ."Vroeg Silva ,Yoh haalde zijn schouders op ."Iemand moet toch de rekening betalen , en trouwens het is niet zo zwaar hoor ."Hij glimlachte , Silva keek beetje kwaad en stond op ."Neem dan ontslag ."Yoh keek verschrokken en schudde zijn hoofd nee ."Dan kan ik niet maken ! Hoe raak ik dan aan geld ! "Silva zette zijn hand op Yoh 's schouder ."Kom hier wonen ."Yoh 's ogen gingen wijd open in verder schok ."W-wat ........."

"Kom hier wonen bij de Douji 's , wij zijn toch ook familie . "Zei Silva verder .

* * *

Yoh Asakura

13 jaar

12 mei 1985

geslacht :man

bruin haar (kort)

bruine ogen

bloedgroep :A

**Yoh verloor beide zijn ouders zijn moeder aan kanker toen hij jong was, en zijn vader in een auto ongeluk . Hij ontmoet de familie Douji Hao zijn nicht die op de zelfde dag als hem verjaart , Nao een bazige knul en Tamao de verlegen nichtje . Yoh haat werk , school en het woord Justice . Hij houd liever van vrienden maken , zijn music Bob en een familie hebben . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry maar dezen is best kort , ik denk dat ik goe ga werken met Hao en Yoh , en ook met Nao en Silva ! **

* * *

Yoh keek met grote ogen naar Silva , de rest keken ook naar de man ."Hier wonen ? Maar dan hoef echt nie......."Silva onderbrak hem ."Je zijt onder de 18 het eerst , je hebt dringent onderdak en rust nodig . En ten 3de .........."Silva glimlachte en zette zijn hand op Yoh 's schouder."Wij zijn familie ."Yoh keek naar de anderen , ze keken elkaar aan ."Mij maak het niet uit ."Zei Tamao stilletjes ,Hao had een groot glimlach ."Zou Cool zijn als hij komt ! "Nao rolde zijn ogen en zuchte , zijn ogen dwaalde naar de muur ."Whatever....."Asanoha glimlachte gewoon en liep naar Yoh ."Het zou erg fijn zijn als je hier komt wonen Yoh-Kun."Yoh keek naar haar en dan naar Silva ."Ik denk er over , ik kan niks beloven ."Hij zette nerveus zijn hand op zijn nek , Silva glimlachte en hij knikte ja samen met Asanoha ."Wel tijd voor een familie foto ."Hij liep uit de woon-kamer om de camara te halen ."Ik zou die wel trekken ."Zei Yoh behulpzaam ,Hao keek hem beetje kwaad aan ."Echt niet , jij komt er ook op ."Yoh keek vragent."Het zou een lege plek vullen in de foto , zou beter zijn als iedereen die hier is er op staan."Zei Asanoha terwijl haar hand op zijn schouder zat."O-Okay."Zei Yoh ,Silva kwam terug met de camara .En zette het klaar , iedereen ging op zijn plaats staan .Silva en Asanoha vanachter .Nao en Tamao gingen op de grond , en Hao wou naast Yoh zitten op de stoelen .Toen de foto werd genomen."Ken jij een familie geheim ?"Vroeg ze ,Yoh keek naar toen Silva en Asanoha op stonden .Nao en Tamao gingen achter hun aan , Hao keek naar hem en glimlachte."Weet je het ? Je ziet het straks misschien."Ze stond en ging naar de foto kijken , _heeft mam me ooit verteld van een raar nicht . Nee nog nooit ze is echt een rare . _Dacht Yoh en ging ook kijken ,hij glimlachte ."Wow mijn eerste familie foto."Hij glimlachte meerder ."Hoezo nooit één gehad?"Vroeg Asanoha Yoh schudde zijn hoofd nee , Silva keek naar Yoh met een glimlach en schoof de foto in zijn handen , Yoh keek hem vragent aan."Het is jou eerste familie foto , jij krijgt hem ." Yoh keek naar de foto en dan naar Silva ."Dit kan ik echt niet maken hoor , ik bedoel het is Hao 's verjaardag zij mag het hebben ."Hao lachte zachtjes ,Yoh keek vragent naar haar .Silva keek kwaad naar Hao die stopte , en keek naar Yoh met een glimlach."Ze heeft genoeg foto 's van haar verjaardag , trouwens het is ook jou verjaardag ."Silva liep naar de tafel , en hield de fles omhoog ."En dat jullie zo jong zijn ! Mag ik de fles hebben ! "Hao stond op en rende naar Silva , ze sprong omhoog om de fles te pakken ."Geef het hier papa ! Ik wil ook wat ! "Riep ze Asanoha zuchte duwde een glas fruitsap in Hao 's handen ."Je zijt veel te jong , de jongere krijgen een glas fruitsap ."Hao keek kwaad en vervelend ."Niet eerlijk het is mijn verjaardag ! "Nao keek vervelend naar zijn zus."Ja en het is ook Yoh 's verjaardag , zie je hem zeuren voor een......"Yoh onderbrak haar zin , en sprong ook op Silva."Geef me één ! Ik zal braaf zijn ! "Nao zuchte en keek naar Tamao die naast hem stond."Ik heb niks gezegt ."Yoh dronk van de Fruitsap en keek naar de anderen door zijn glas . Asanoha zat naast Silva die dronk van de fles , Hao probeerd de fles te pakken . Maar Asanoha hield haar tegen . Nao zat naast Tamao naar hun kijken . _Een echte family ? _Dacht Yoh , hij pakte de foto en keek er naar .

__

Silva is de vader

Asanoha is de moeder

Hao is mijn tweeling zusje

Nao is mijn klein broertje

en Tamao is mijn klein zusje

Yoh Glimlachte _En sidns ik ouder ben dan Hao in minuten , ben ik de oudste broer . _"Waar lach je naar ? "Vroeg Hao aan Yoh , Yoh keek van de foto en bloosde beetje ."Oh niks hoor was gewoon denken . "Hao keek hem vreemd aan , maar dronk terug aan haar fruitsap . Het begon toen laat te worden , en Yoh stond op ."Ik zal maar beter gaan , het was heel erg fijn . "Asanoha glimlachte , Silva stond op ."Denk er over na okay ."Yoh knikte ja , hij wou weg gaan maar iemand sprong op zijn rug ."Nee ! Niet weg gaan ! Yoh -Kun ! "Yoh viel op grond met Hao op zijn rug , Yoh rook haar adem ."Hao heb je gedronken ."Maar het klonk niet echt zo vraag die Asanoha stelde , Hao keek naar haar met een glimlach . "Nah mama , het is mijn verjaardag ! Mag doen wat ik wil ! "Hao pakte de fles om te drinken , maar Asanoha pakte het juist af . Hao keek kwaad en sprong op haar , Asanoha kreeg de drank over haar heen ."Okay nu is het genoeg ! "Ze pakte Hao vast en droeg hem in trouw stijl naar de trap ."Je gaat slapen jonge dame ! "De 2 vrouwen gingen naar boven , Hao probeerde uit haar armen te gaan ."Nee ! Ben nie moe ! Laat me los ! Laat me gaan zuipen ! "Yoh keek toe als Hao weg is en zuchte ."U vrouw is erg sterk ."Zei hij tegen Silva die in slaap was gevallen , Nao en Tamao zijn een uur geleden naar bed gegaan .Yoh zuchte en ging uit het huis , hij voelde iets koud over hem gaan ."Bey bey Yoh-Kun ! "Zei Hao ,Yoh keek naar boven . Zijn ogen wijd open Hao had geen rok aan , maar dat viel niet op Yoh 's ogen . Tussen Hao 's benen was..........was........._Hao heeft een..........._Yoh rende weg ,Hao glimlachte en ging naar binnen .

Yoh was 5 straten weg van het huis , en probeerde op adem te komen ._Hao heeft een ........Oh My God ! _Yoh stopte en sloeg zich zelf ."Doe niet belachelijk Yoh ! Het is vast van de lange werk dagen . Hao is een meisje ! Een meisje ! "Yoh ging stil terug naar het huis , en nam zijn fiets . Hij keek nog één keer achter zich ."Ik heb een gevoel ........Dat die Family geheim mij een hart aanval gaat geven . "En fietste weg . _Ik denk dat ik mijn keuze heb genomen ........_

* * *

**Op de volgende Chapter komen er 4 ( Douji ) **

**Ik kan je nu al vertellen dat Yoh beetje pervert is in dezen FanFiction ! :D **

**bey ! **


End file.
